Une histoire d'aura
by pika-l
Summary: Je suis fatiguée. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous, d'avoir une mort sur la conscience et un fantôme qui vous hante depuis. C'est dur. C'est épuisant. J'attends le jour où je n'entendrais plus sa voix dans ma tête. Mais finalement, il arrivera peut-être plus tôt que prévu.


Voila un petit OS que j'ai écrit à la suite d'un défi donné par lolipop62150, qui était de mettre en scène Olive Hornby et Cornelius Fudge. Mais oui, vous savez, Olive Hornby ! Si Si ! C'est la fille qui s'est moquée de Mimi Geignarde et de ses lunettes, et après Mimi est allée pleurer dans les toilettes la pauvre, pour au final se faire tuer par un coup d'oeil du basilic. Mortel, le regard. Bref, je voulais dire que à la fin, j'ai adoré écrire cet OS, c'était amusant de le faire avec des personnages imposés, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ! Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

"C'est de ta faute ! De ta faute, Olive !"

Je me passe la main sur le visage, pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir. Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais de me hanter ?

"Jamais !" Cria la voix aiguë dans ma tête. "Jamais ! C'est de ta faute si je suis morte !"

Cette voix ne me lâche plus depuis ce jour. Même si ça fait quatre ans, maintenant...

J'ai ralenti en repensant à ça, et mon amie devant moi se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je reprends rapidement mon masque dédaigneux. Un masque de confiance, de pouvoir et d'autorité. Un masque qui cache bien les émotions qui m'agitent à cet instant. Je n'aurais pas du repasser devant cet endroit. Je l'évite depuis toujours, mais j'ai suivi mon amie sans réfléchir, et il a fallu qu'on se dirige vers les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Je ne sais pas si mon amie a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé là. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès de m'emmener là. Ou peut-être que si, parce qu'il n'y pas de véritable amitié chez les Serpentard. On en a pas besoin. Mais moi je n'ai pas oublié. Ni le fantôme qui réside ici depuis ce jour.

-Vas-y, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, c'est bon. Je t'attends dehors.

Elle acquiesce sans se poser trop de questions et mon amie disparait derrière la porte qui grince. Je remet une mèche qui s'était échappée à sa place dans mon chignon. Si déjà, à l'intérieur, rien n'est à sa place question émotion, il faut que l'extérieur soit en ordre. Impeccable. Personne ne doit voir ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Ils n'ont pas le droit.

Encore une fois, je me passe la main sur le visage, avec fatigue. C'est dur de tenir avec une mort sur la conscience, et un fantôme qui, après vous avoir suivi pendant presque un an sans relâche, espérant vous faire souffrir autant qu'il a souffert, ne quitte plus votre esprit, vous rappelant à tout instant que c'est votre faute.

_Votre_ faute.

Je m'éloigne de cet endroit. Je ne veux plus y penser, même si je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Tant pis, mon amie me cherchera un peu, ça lui fera les pieds. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'elle regardera un peu partout cinq minutes, puis lâchera l'affaire et retournera à la salle commune. J'ai l'habitude de m'éclipser sans prévenir. Elle aussi a l'habitude de ne plus me voir.

Je suis presque à l'autre bout du deuxième étage. Dans ce couloir, il y a des fenêtres. J'aime quand il y a des fenêtres, parce que parfois, je me sens oppressée entre ces grands murs de pierre. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus réussir à en sortir, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Et quand il y a de l'espace autour de moi, j'ai l'impression d'entendre moins sa voix. Comme si mon esprit se focalisait sur la nature environnante. Je ne m'en plains pas.

Je m'adosse contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre et observe le dehors. C'est calme et il fait presque déjà nuit, même si il n'est que six heures et demie. Bientôt, l'hiver sera là. Et je ne pourrais plus aller à l'extérieur. Je soupire et me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je repose ma tête sur mes genoux. Je suis bien là, la pierre est froide contre ma peau trop chaude.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cette position. Dix minutes ? Une demi heure ? Une heure ? Je m'en moque un peu, je n'ai plus de devoirs à faire. Mes longs cheveux bruns tombent de mon épaule et viennent me caresser la joue.

-Ca va ? Dit une voix au dessus de moi.

Je relève vivement la tête, surprise. Je n'ai entendu personne arriver. Et pourtant, il y a bien un garçon, penché devant moi avec les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet. Il ne doit pas être en plus de deuxième année.

-Ca va ? Répète-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Ah, les dures manières des Serpentard. Il faut avoir l'habitude d'être fort, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui s'arrête pour demander ce qu'il se passe lorsque quelqu'un pleure dans la salle commune verte et argent. Personne, à vrai dire.

Le garçon lève les sourcils mais ne recule pas. Tiens, il est une des rares personnes à ne pas reculer quand je prend cette voix froide et ce visage fermé. Il m'examine un moment sans rien dire, puis au final, se laisse tomber à côté de moi.

Je ne le regarde pas, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais en fait, non, je sais que c'est faux. Je sais que je n'en ai pas rien à faire, parce que depuis qu'il m'a parlé, la voix ne résonne plus dans ma tête. Ca fait du bien, un peu de repos. Et c'est pour ça que je ne lui dis pas froidement de partir et de me laisser tranquille.

-Tu es Olive Hornby, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

J'acquiesce après un court instant. Je ne sais pas comment il me connait, je ne sais pas comment il connait mon nom, mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux pas entendre la raison.

-Moi, c'est Cornelius. Cornelius Fudge. Je suis à Serdaigle en deuxième année

J'en était sûre, un deuxième année. J'acquiesce encore une fois brièvement. Je me moque un peu de savoir son nom, ce qui compte, c'est l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Je suis beaucoup plus calme, et le tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions à l'intérieur de moi est agréablement ralenti. Ce n'est plus qu'une petite brise. Elle est toujours là, mais on ne la sent presque plus.

Je calque ma respiration sur la sienne. C'est étrange, quand j'y pense. Pourquoi un garçon qui débarque de je-ne-sais-où, se pose à côté de moi et arrive à m'apaiser, alors que toutes les personnes que je connais et qui s'inquiètent un tant soit peu pour moi n'y arrivent pas ? Peut-être c'est parce qu'il est à Serdaigle. Vous savez, l'excentricité dont ils font tous un peu preuve. Jusqu'ici, je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru, mais en même temps, je ne me suis pas donné la peine d'en connaitre quelques-uns.

Quand même, il y a des gens qui ont de sacrés auras, et surtout ici, dans le château de Poudlard, un endroit où tous les recoins regorgent de magie. Les gens comme ça ont de la chance, souvent. Je jette un regard en biais un garçon aux cheveux un peu frisés. Peut-être qu'il ira loin ce petit.

J'espère juste qu'il ne tuera personne et n'aura pas un fantôme qui lui crie dessus tous les jours dans sa tête. Ce serait vraiment dommage. Et vraiment épuisant.

Encore une fois, je ne saurais dire combien de temps il s'est passé depuis qu'il s'est assis. Et encore une fois, je m'en moque. Je sais faire un sort de Désillusion, alors le concierge peut courir pour m'attraper.

-Bon, ben moi je vais rentrer, me sourit-il.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien alors que je ne lui ai pas décroché un mot ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, encore cette excentricité Serdaigloise. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

-Si jamais tu te sens encore mal, tu peux venir ici et si je suis là, on parlera de ce qui te tracasse, dit-il doucement, toujours avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je lâche un soupir amusé. Parler de ce qui me tracasse, pas mal, le petit. Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot et il se prend pour mon confident. Si je n'étais pas une Serpentard, je sourirais. Mais un vrai sourire.

Il s'éloigne après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard content. Il s'imagine vraiment que je vais revenir, je crois. Je le regarde s'en aller. C'est fou, parce que je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en connait plus sur moi que beaucoup de gens. Intelligent, le gamin. Et observateur.

Je me lève et époussette ma robe de sorcière. Je jette un oeil dehors, nuit noire. Il s'est passé quand même un peu de temps depuis que je suis venue là, visiblement. C'est bizarre, mais je suis assez contente de m'être retrouvée ici.

"N'est-ce pas Mimi ?"

La voix, pour une fois, ne me répond rien. Je souris légèrement, très légèrement. Enfin tranquille. Pas pour longtemps parce que cette peste reviendra vite, mais tranquille. Et ça fait du bien.

Je prend la direction de mon dortoir. Finalement, je crois quand même que je vais revenir. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que je reverrais ce petit homme.


End file.
